Overdose
by Rio's Desire
Summary: It's all about drugs isn't it? What happens when Pietro gets addicted to heroin? And why? WARNING....distcriptive at certain points.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or The Brotherhood - Marvel does.

* * *

Pietro looked down at his fragile arms, bruised; blue and purple against his now pale skin. He sighed deeply as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a ziplock bag. He examined the contents - heroin. Already having some in liquid form, he prepared the needle. Then he took the needle and slowly injected it into his vein. When he removed the needle, his vein was open enough and quickly started to bleed. He stared at his blood, he didn't care anymore. He might aswell let himself bleed.

He was too fast for this world, and nothing could keep him busy long enough. He couldn't even remember why he started doing drugs. Heroin slowed him down so he could be normal like other people. Sometimes that was what he wanted, but then again who wouldn't want superhuman speed? He was stupid for getting addicted. But he couldn't stop himself. He was in too deep.

Suddenly, he started to feel sick and crawled over to the bathroom. Crawling over to the toilet, he started throwing up; all that he had left to give - literally. He hadn't eaten all day; he was throwing up his stomach acid. He never felt worse in his life. And he was only 17. He had gone through some hard times with The Brotherhood. Just when the world started spinning, he then had a relapse.

Pietro woke up on his bed, his arm bandaged, to look at his friends with very worried expressions on their faces.

"Pietro, you need help." Lance said holding up the bag, shaking the heroin inside.

"Listen, this is none of your business, ok? Just leave me alone." Pietro said rolling over on his side, his back facing them.

"Look at yourself Pietro! Look at yourself in the mirror! See what you have done to yourself?!" Lance said angrily, yet deeply shaken inside. "What made you do this to yourself?! Pietro? Answer me!" Lance yelled.

"Hey, I think he passed out yo!" Todd said, informing Lance.

"Should we tell Mystique? Or Magneto? Should we take him to the X-Men? Maybe they could help him." Fred suggested urgently.

"Are you an idiot?! Fred, Mystique would kill us for letting him get like this!" Lance yelled again. "And Magneto...well I'd hate to say this, but he wouldn't care. Not even for his own son." Lance looked down at his feet as if the answer was written on the floor.

"Well I think Fred's right yo! He needs help, and we can't help him. We should take him to the X-Men yo, they can help him." Todd said hoping Lance would agree.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed stupidly.

"Ok, I guess, but we've got to hurry, there's no time." Lance picked up Pietro and they all jumped in Lance's jeep.

The mansion's gate was open, and it seemed that there was a training session going on in the back yard, as there was yelling and noises of powers being used were heard. Lance drove down the driveway and stopped at the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a gruff voice said. Lance looked up and saw that Logan was looking down at them. Watching their every move.

* * *

Like it? Please send reviews and tell me what you think. 


	2. Relapses

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or The Brotherhood - Marvel does.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" a gruff voice said. Lance looked up and saw that Logan was looking down at them. Watching their every move.

"We're not here to fight yo! Listen, we didn't know who to go to, Pietro's really sick!" Todd screamed.

"Fine. But any funny stuff and your gone. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads. Except for Pietro of course, he was still unconscious. Fred picked up Pietro and they all followed Logan inside. They followed him down into the infirmary. Ororo saw them walk down and sent Professor X a telepathic message that The Brotherhood was here with an unconscious Pietro. Xavier made his way down to the infirmary. Logan had already called down Hank and Pietro was on a hospital bed.

"I can't have all you boys in here at once." said Hank.

"Alright, I was getting hungry anyway." Fred replied, his stomach growling.

"I'm not leaving." Lance said looking right at Hank. "How do I know you won't do something to him? I'm not sure if I trust you enough."

"Alright yo. I'll leave too." Todd answered leaving the room with Fred. Just then, Xavier came in the room.

"Lance, tell me what happened." Hank continued. "I need to know what happened so I can help him."

"Well, he...was taking heroin...he didn't tell us...Todd found him passed out in the bathroom." Lance said looking down at the floor remembering Pietro just lying there. He thought Pietro was dead when they first found him. "Later, I found alot of heroin on his dresser."

"I see, well I'm sure I can help him." Hank stated.

"I will expect a full explanation later Lance." Xavier said breaking the silence between them.

"Fine." After Lance agreed, Hank started looking at Pietro's arms.

"It's too bad I'll have to inject this in his arm." Hank said, looking at the purple and blue bruises and scars. Inserting the needle in an unpierced spot on his upper arm, he began to slowly inject 2mgs of Narcan.

Very suddenly, Pietro woke up and grabbed Hank's hand and took the needle out of his arm. It happened so fast, all in one movement. Pietro then quickly looked around and said "Lance! You took me here?! What were you thinking?!"

"You needed help and you could have died if I didn't hurry and take you somewhere." Lance couldn't look at Pietro, he looked awful.

"Pietro, if you don't calm down you could have another relapse, stress causes relapses." Hank informed him.

"Listen, I don't care, whatever you say, and this is none of your business, so just stay away from me! Don't you ever touch me again!" Then it happened. Pietro blacked out. Hank and Lance picked him up and put him back on the bed.

"If we don't tie him down or something, he'll be gone when he wakes up. And he will probably hurt himself and have another relapse." Hank said worriedly.

Just then Kitty walked in. "Can I help? I heard what happened. Is Pietro alright?" Kitty had a worried expression on her face. She always had a soft spot for Pietro, even though he was part of The Brotherhood.

"Kitty! What are you doing in here? You should leave now." Hank said angrily.

"Hey Pretty Kitty." Lance turned to Hank. "I think she should stay. She only wants to see how Pietro is doing." He hadn't smiled in a long time, but just looking at Kitty sent shivers down his spine. He knew their little affair was over months ago, but he still had feelings for her.

"Hey Lance." Why was Hank being so mean? Kitty looked over at the sleeping Pietro. He looked awful. She felt bad for him. He was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes and skinnier than ever, with bruises and scars on the underside of his arms from countless needles. He looked weak and vulnerable. Hank tied down Pietro's arms, and then left the room.

"What made him want to take drugs?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea. Ask him...when he wakes up. Whenever that will be." Lance frowned.

* * *

Poor Pietro. I am just torturing him aren't I? 


	3. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or The Brotherhood - Marvel does.

* * *

The day after, Pietro woke up in the morning, at 3:00am. His hands started to shake, and he then realized that his arms were tied down on the bed. He started to think maybe Lance had left him to the X-Men. But just then, he heard light footsteps descending down the hall. "Hello?" Pietro asked. He wanted to be untied from the bed. He couldn't move his arms.

Then he heard someone walking back, then the sound of the door knob turning. "Pietro? Is that you?" a soft female voice asked. As she moved closer he could see it was Kitty, her pretty face illuminated by the moonlight. She was holding a glass of water.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could untie me."

"Sure." Kitty set down the glass on the night table next to the bed, and started to untie him. "Hank was worried that when you woke up you might try to like, run away."

"Yeah well he didn't have to tie me down."

"I didn't think so either." Kitty had finished untying the rope. "I was worried about you. Lance told me what happened. Why did you do drugs?" Kitty was looking into Pietro's deep blue eyes.

Pietro looked away breaking the connection. "You don't need to know why and it doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does, you like almost died. You wouldn't do that again would you?"

"Stop asking me questions, and telling me drugs are dangerous, and all that bullshit."

"Sorry, that I care about you." Kitty sat down beside Pietro on the twin bed. Pietro put his head into his hands. "I'm just a screw up. Don't care." He said, dropping his hands, facing her now. She gave him a sad tortured look and said "Look at you, you're shaking." Kitty pulled Pietro's hands into hers. His arms were still bruised on the underside, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Pietro removed his hands from hers, but then Kitty pulled him into her hug as he sat with his arms at his sides, unsure of what action he should take. Then he separated himself from the hug, and they were sitting face to face as they met eyes. Heat crept up their backs as they looked at each other. Then Pietro turned away from her. She felt her chest drop with disappointment.

There was a sound from the other side of the room. It was the door knob being turned. Sadly, she got off the bed, and turned to see who it was. It was Lance.

"Hey! You're awake! If you ever do that again you'll..." Lance tried to think of something good to say, but his mind was blank when it came to threats. "...you'll be sorry."

"Hey Lance." Pietro looked sort of antsy, Lance thought. Then he spotted Kitty in the shadows.

"Hey pretty Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Can't _I_ walk around in the _X-Men's_ mansion?" Kitty gave him a smug look and then replied, " I like went for a glass of water, and Pietro was awake." If Lance ever knew she had feelings for Pietro, he would kill him. Kitty knew Lance still had feelings for her. She, on the other hand, had moved on.

"Well I'm glad your here." Lance cooed, ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"Well actually, I was just about to leave." She looked back at Pietro with a sad expression that Lance had intruded. Kitty didn't want to leave Pietro, but she didn't want to deal with Lance and his flirting at this time in the morning.

"Goodnight." She said walking towards the door. "Night." Pietro said back to her. "Sweet dreams Kitty." Lance added.

Even though they couldn't see her face now as she closed the door, she rolled her eyes at what Lance said. She started thinking about Pietro's situation as she headed down the hallway to her bedroom.

* * *

Originally, I had this chapter end with a kiss between Kitty and Pietro. But I did realize that my story had a feeling of being rushed. I do have that problem when writing because I'm a person who likes to get right to the point and I can't take my time. So no romance between them yet...but there was some sparks there! 


	4. Cuddle Bumps

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or The Brotherhood - Marvel does.

* * *

It was around six in the morning when Pietro woke up. Pietro got out of the hospital bed and looked out the window. It was still dark and it was raining outside. Pietro realized the heroin was soon going to wear off, and as he thought of this he looked around the large sterile white room, and walked over to the closet in the corner of the room. He took his clothes out of the closet and got dressed. Pietro looked over at the metal tray by the closet, and there lying on the metal tray was an unused needle. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket, making sure to put the protective cap on the head of the needle. He had to hurry home so he could get his next fix, and before the others woke up. As Pietro was leaving the infirmary, he walked into Kitty.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." he replied in a deep voice with troubled deep blue eyes.

"But you can't! You're not better yet!" Kitty cried.

Pietro ignored what she had said, and sped past Kitty and out of the mansion. When he reached the boarding house, he sneaked upstairs to his room, careful not to wake the others, and took out his ziplock bag. He walked into the bathroom, opened the bag, took out a chunk, added water and heated it up. When he was done preparing the needle, he took an elastic band and tied it around his upper arm. Then he saw a nice vein, blue and beautiful. Just as he was injecting it, Wanda walked in.

"Pietro? I'm back!"

"Shit!" he cursed. He didn't want her to know.

She pushed the half-open door into the bathroom and saw him sitting on the floor; she thought she had seen him throw something behind the counter.

"Hi Wanda, back so soon from your trip? How was it?" he said, trying to pretend he wasn't doing anything.

"What were you doing? You don't look so great- Hey! What happened to your arms?!"

"You're ignoring my question."

"You're ignoring mine. I want to know whats going on."

Wanda then walked over to the area where she thought she saw something land. She picked it up and examined it.

"It's not what you think!" Pietro stood up.

"Pietro you have a serious problem, and just look at your arms! Do the others know?" she said as she broke the needle with her powers.

"It's medication for-" Pietro was cut off by Wanda.

"Pietro you're not fooling anyone but yourself."

"Cuddle bumps!!! My love! You're back! I really missed you!" Todd shouted seeing Wanda, he didn't see Pietro behind the half closed door, and he was too distracted by the sight of Wanda.

"Shut up Todd. Did you know about this?" she held up the broken needle to show what she was referring to.

Pietro shook his head 'no' to Todd from behind Wanda. Todd didn't want to lie to his love, but he didn't want to betray his friend's wishes either. So he didn't answer.

"Um….I gotta go. Yo Fred, we still on for Mc D's?" Todd yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah man, When ya wanna go?" Fred answered.

"Todd you stay here and answer me right now!" Wanda seethed.

"NOW FRED, NOW!" Todd flew down the stairs in one big leap, right into Fred, who was at the bottom.

"Geez, you couldn't be any hungrier than me…." Fred complained.

"Todd!!!!" Wanda screamed and slammed him into the wall.

"Whoa man, what's goin on? Fred said exasperated.

"Forget it. Get out of here." Wanda made her way up stairs again.

"C-C'mon man, lets get outta here she's real mad!" Todd ran out the door with Fred waddling behind, "Wait up!"

Wanda went back into the old grungy bathroom but it was empty, with a very small puddle of blood by the toilet. She opened the door to what was probably once the cleanest room in the house. There were plastic bags, burnt up spoons, a creamy tan coloured powdery substance and tin foil all over the surface of his dresser. There were clothes all over the floor, books from school that hadn't been touched in weeks, and papers everywhere. There was also a barely touched sandwich that was looking quite stale and was probably sitting there for a few days.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Wanda looked at the mess on the dresser.

"I would be torturing myself if I quit." She didn't know what it was like to be addicted to a drug. It was hard to get rid of such an addiction. He had tried to quit several times, but he only became sick and delusional, so he went back to the drug.

"Is that what you really think?" Wanda stared down at her brother sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. He had wasted away so much in the months she had been away. Usually, he was cocky and arrogant, but in this state he was so quiet and mild. She also noticed he had slowed down, he wasn't his quicksilver self.

**

* * *

Well I finally had some initiative to update this story, if it wasn't for all the good reviews I got, I wouldn't have!**


End file.
